


Addicted

by GoodJanet



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bribery, Camping, Cleaning, Drabble Collection, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fighting Kink, First Time, Gentleness, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Incest, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Propositions, Prostitution, References to Drugs, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty/shippy drabbles for each possible pairing in the group. Each chapter will be titled with the pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlie/Dennis

“Turn over, Charlie, I don’t want to look at you.”

“Well, fuck you too, man! I don’t even want to _be_ here!”

Dennis’ lips brush against Charlie’s perpetual stubble in way that he hopes will soften his words in Charlie’s mind.

“For me, baby. Turn over for me.”

Charlie mutters to himself as he flips over. Dennis is quick to push himself back into Charlie’s well-greased ass. Dennis never wears condoms, but he almost did when Charlie finally caved. Charlie was disgusting, after all.

In the end, Charlie is glad Dennis flipped him over. Dennis hated the sight of tears.


	2. Dee/Mac (Sort Of)

“I hate this bed!” Mac grumbles into his pillow.

Dee’s eyes pop open. If Frank didn’t order that California king mattress, she was going to fucking kill him.

“Mac, just because you can’t sleep doesn’t mean Dennis and I can’t!”

Dennis let’s out a loud snore.

“It’s not the bed. It’s…something else.”

“ _What?_ ”

“I—I always jerk it before bed, okay? But I can’t if you’re awake!”

“Then go to the bathroom!”

“It’s too far away,” he whines.

Dee stays quiet for minute before rolling over to face Dennis.

“Fine, but I better not wake up in any wet spot.”


	3. Frank & Charlie

“Charlie,” Frank rasps. 

It sounds more like _Chawlie_ than anything else.

“What, Frank?”

They usually sleep back-to-back, but this time they’re face-to-face, which is weird enough on its own, but now Frank is looking at him—and it feels _weird_. It’s not Frank’s usual weirdness either; it makes Charlie nervous.

“The guys. When we’re at the bar…”

Frank trails off, and Charlie waits for the rest.

“They’re wrong about you.”

“You’re drunk, man. Go back to bed.”

“Charlie,” he repeats— _Chawlie_ —and reaches out for him in the dark. “I mean it.”

Charlie thinks it almost sounds true.

Almost.


	4. Mac/Charlie

They lie on their backs, looking up at the stars. Charlie’s glad that Mac wanted to go camping just the two of them. Like old times. Charlie snuggles closer to Mac under the blanket.

“You’re so warm,” Charlie murmurs.

“Well, yeah, dude. It’s from whatever was in that tablet you gave me. I’m hotter than the fire.”

Charlie had put out the fire hours ago. He preferred sharing body heat, and he wanted to lie down close to Mac so they could trip out together.

Charlie’s hand slips down to Mac’s dick. He was already hard.

“Want me to—”

“Yes.”


	5. Dee/Dennis

“You’re disgusting!”

“You’re easy!”

“You’re desperate!”

“You’re talentless!”

“You’re _ugly_ ,” Dee says, letting the venom slowly drip off her tongue.

She expects the slap. It sends her sprawling across Dennis’ bed. He was freakishly strong when he was angry.

Like a cat, Dennis pounces, and suddenly he’s on top of her, pinning her hands down above her head with one hand while the other undid his jeans.

“You will never, ever best me, Deandra.”

She’s mildly frightened, but she doesn’t tell him to stop. She doesn’t really want him too. This is the most attention he’s paid her in months.


	6. Charlie/Dee

Before they start, they know it will only happen once.

“This is bad. This is like, so bad,” Charlie says, awkwardly gripping her hips.

“Shhh, shut up. Shut up. I know.”

If Charlie didn’t know better, he’d think she sounded sorry. She kisses him before he can ask, and it’s weird that he knows what her mouth tastes like. It’s weird that she’s kissing him at all. It’s as close to gentleness as they’ll ever get from each other.

“You’re not so bad, Dee,” he says as she redresses.

It sounds like the right thing to say.

“You too, Charlie.”


	7. Frank & Dennis

“Ew, Frank! No! No way!”

“Dennis, how am I supposed to market you if I don’t know your skills? It’s like a job interview!”

“Frank, in what world is blowing you a job interview?”

“Listen, kid,” Frank says conspiratorially. “A blow job to the right person is the quickest way to the top. We can’t just cater to women. That’s half the market!”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You lure them in with your pretty face. You gotta use that ass too. Some dudes are ass men. You’ve gotta be prepared. You ever been pegged before?”

“Jesus, Frank.”

“Well?”

“…Yeah.”

“I knew it!”


	8. Mac & Frank

“Don’t touch me! Unclean! Unclean!” Frank yells as Mac gingerly tries to coax Frank out of his pile of hand sanitizer. 

“Dude, it’s not like I _want_ to touch you. I lose Nose Goes.”

Mac grabs Frank by the ankle in an attempt to drag him out where the paramedics could more easily haul him off.

“Unclean! Unclean!” Frank shouts.

He leaves a trail of slime behind him like a slug.

“You’re disgusting.”

“ _I’m_ disgusting? Me?” Frank continues. “Join me! Let me cleanse you!”

It makes Mac pause long enough that Frank sees an opening for escape.

“Goddamn it, Frank!”


	9. Frank & Dee

“What are you doing Friday?” Frank asks, crushing a can of beer against his forehead.

Dee grimaces and sips her own drink.

“I don’t know why I’m bothering to tell you, but there _is_ this comedy club that I was—”

“Yeah, listen,” Frank interrupts. “I’ll pay you $200 if you go to this thing with me on Friday.”

Dee’s eyes light up for a moment before dulling.

“What’s the catch?”

“I need someone to pose as my whore.”

“Frank!”

“What? There’s cash involved!”

“Why exactly…?”

“The less you know the better. Deal?”

Dee pretends to think it over.

“Yeah, deal.”


	10. Mac/Dennis

“Wow. O-oh. _Wow,_ ” Mac breathes as he slides into Dennis for the first time. “This is amazing!”

Mac looks down at Dennis, and his grin is so bright and consuming that it makes Dennis want to retreat into himself like he always does.

“Mac.”

There’s a nervous edge to his voice that Mac picks up on.

“It’s okay, Den. It’s more than okay. This is great! This is great, right?”

He sounds a little unsure all of a sudden. Dennis mentally kicks himself.

“Yes. I mean, fuck yes!”

“Yeah, dude!” Mac crows, thrusting.

Dennis keens.

This was worth the wait.


End file.
